I don't believe this
by K.Kira is Jung Jiyool Naepoppo
Summary: Yesung dan Kyuhyun adalah pasangan suami-suami  ?  yang sangat bahagia, hingga sesuatu yang dikatakan Yesung mengubah semuanya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Yesung? temukan jawabannya didalam!   KYUSUNG   Read N Review
1. Chapter 1

_**-**__**청**__**다**__**빈**__**-**_

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Leeteuk, Kangin milik dirimereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka, Agency, dan Fans mereka.**

**WARNING: KYUSUNG, KANGTEUK, OC = KIM JOO WOON, MPREG, BL, GAJE, ANEH, ABAL**

"**KUMOHON TINGGALKAN JEJAK UNTUKKU"**

_**-**__**청**__**다**__**빈**__**-**_

" Kyu kau nanti lembur tidak?" Tanya namja manis yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumah untuk mengantarkan sang suami bekerja. Nama suaminya adalah Cho KyuHyun.

" Tidak, kenapa?" Tanya namja tampan yang tengah berada didepan namja manis tadi.

" Itu, Teuki-Umma mengundang kita untuk makan malam bersama."

" Baiklah, aku akan pulang secepatnya, aku berangkat!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengecup kecil dahi pasangannya itu.

" Ne, hati-hati dijalan ya!" kata namja tadi sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada suaminya.

_**-**__**청**__**다**__**빈**__**-**_

" KKoming, waktunya makan. Kamu dimana?" Seorang namja manis tengah sibuk memanggil makhluk (?) yang diketahui bernama KKoming. Terdengar gonggongan anjing dari taman samping rumah sederhana miliknya. Ternyata KKoming tadi merupakan anjing yang telah ia pelihara sejak anjing itu masih berupa (?) anak anjing.

Selain anjing, ia juga memiliki peliharaan berupa kura-kura yang ia beri nama DDangkomang, tapi biasa dipanggil DDangko Brother karena ada beberapa anak kura-kura yang juga ia pelihara dan tinggal bersama DDangkomang di akuarium kaca miliknya.

Namja manis tadi merupakan suami dari seorang direktur muda perusahaan periklanan, Cho Kyuhyun. Nama namja tadi adalah Kim Jong Woon, tapi biasa dipanggil Yesung. Seorang namja tampan sekaligus manis, mantan model dan penyanyi. Bermata agak sipit, dan bersurai hitam, senada dengan iris matanya. Ia lebih memilih menjadi suami rumah tangga (?) dari pada menjadi seorang entertain. Kedua orang tuanya juga mendukung pilihannya.

_**-**__**청**__**다**__**빈**__**-**_

Kring…. Kring…. Kring….

Terdengar suara dering telepon, Yesung berjalan meninggalkan KKoming, dan mengangkat telepon yang sedari tadi bordering dengan semangatnya.

" Yobobseo, nugu?" Yesung bertanya kepada sang penelepon.

_\Changi, ini Umma. Nanti kalian akan datang 'kan?/_ jawab sang Umma dengan nada yang sedikit khawtir.

" Tentu saja kami datang," jawab Yesung meyakinkan.

_\ Ne, Umma tunggu ya,/_ balas sang Umma, _\Anyeong changi,/_ lanjutnya lagi.

" Ne, Anyeong Umma, salam untuk Appa ya!" ucap Yesung sebelum menutup teleponnya. Ia tersenyum, karena ia akan malam bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memakan masakan Ummanya itu.

Appa Yesung bernama Kim Young Woon, yang biasa dipanggil Kangin. Sedang Ummanya bernama Park Jung Soo, yang lebih sering dipanggil Leeteuk. Walaupun Yesung memanggil mereka Appa dan Umma, sesungguhnya Appa dan Ummanya itu sesama namja. Karena suatu hal yang menurut mereka adalah hadiah dari Tuhan, lahirlah Yesung dan adiknya kim Joo woon.

Walaupun Yesung adalah anak kandung dari Kangin dan Leeteuk, tetapi Kyuhyun menyangka Yesung hanyalah dan Joo Woon adalah anak angkat keluarga KIM. Kyuhyun selalu berfikir realistis. Ia tidak pernah mau percaya dengan Takhayul, Mitos, dll.

Yesung sempat mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun kalau Appa dan Ummanya itu memang orangtua kandungnya, Kyuhyun tidak percaya dan menertawakan apa yang Yesung katakana.

_**-**__**청**__**다**__**빈**__**-**_

**Yesung P.O.V**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kurang enak badan? Selalu mual dipagi hari, tidak nafsu untuk menyantap sesuatu, kepalaku sering pusing. Dan saat ingin makan sesuatu kenapa aku merasa apa yang aku inginkan harus selalu dituruti.

Oh~ sudahlah, biar nanti aku bicarakan hal itu dengan Umma dan Appa saat makan malam. Apa Kyu mau diajak menginap ya? Sebaiknya ku kirimi ia E-mail. Bertanya maukah ia menginap dirumah orangtuaku. Kuharap ia mau.

Kling….. kling….

Kuambil poselku, kulihat ada E-mail dari Kyuhyun. Dengan semangat kubuka pesan darinya.

**From: Hubby-Kyu**

**Subject: Re: asking!**

**Ne, kita akan menginap. Toh besok aku masuk agak siang. Aku mencintaimu hyung. Always love you. Saranghae… tunggu aku ya, nanti kita berangkat bersama, Arra?**

Hahaha,,, selalu begitu. Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan banyak kata cinta setiap kami berkomunikasi dengan benda kotak ini. Lebihbaik kubalas ungkapan cintanya, aish… dia itu. Tidak atahu betapa malunya aku membaca pesan dari dia. /

**To: Hubby-Kyu **

**Subject: Re: Re: Asking!**

**Gomawo Kyu. Nado Saranghae. Chu /**

Aish, aku benar-benar malu sekarang. Aku yakin pipiku semerah tomat kesukaan Saske Uchiha (?), bahkan mungkin lebih merah lagi.

_**-**__**청**__**다**__**빈**__**-**_

" Umma, Appa, Joo woon aku datang," teriakku setelah masuk kedalam rumah orangtuaku ini. Hal yang biasa terjadi saat kami berkunjung ke tempat ini.

" Aish, Hyung berisik!" eh, itu suara Joo Woon. Apa-apaan dia itu? Hyung tercinta dating bukannya disambut malah dimaki. Dasar anak itu. Dan apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun malah tertawa. Aish, aku bisa gila kalau begini terus.

" Diam kau, dasar dongsaeng nggak sopan. Bukannya menjawab malah mengataiku berisik!" ucapku pada adik tersayangku itu, sembari memberinya jitakan ppenuh cinta. Lalu kutatap suamiku, " Ya! Apa yang lucu hah?" Tanyaku sewot.

Kutinggalkan mereka berdua sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakiku dengan kesal. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Sesampainya didapur kupeluk Ummaku yang tengah memasak dari belakang. " Umma, Boggoshipeo," ucapku lirih.

" Ne changi, Boggpshipeo yo. Cepat temui Appamu. Nanti appamu marah lagi pada mu, karena mengabaikan dia!" Umma menjawab sekaligus memerintahku. Hah~ dasar Umma.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Appa yang tengah duduk dimeja makan sambil membaca Koran sorenya. Kusapa Appa dan kukatakan aku merindukannya. Ia membalas sekenenya saja. Dasar Appa jelek.

akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kurang enak badan? Selalu mual dipagi hari, tidak nafsu untuk menyantap sesuatu, kepalaku sering pusing. Dan saat ingin makan sesuatu kenapa aku merasa apa yang aku inginkan harus selalu diturutiAcara makan malam kami berjalan lancar. Aku sedang membantu Umma untuk mencuci piring bekas kami makan malam. Sedangkan ketiga namja lainnya sedang mengobrol bersama di ruang keluarga. Dasar para seme, selalu membahas masalah pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Untunglah mereka tidak membahas masalah pekerjaan dimeja makan, kalau sampai hal itu terjadi aku yakin Umma akan memarahi mereka seperti saat Aku dan Yesung baru saja menikah.

Ah~ aku ingit, sebaiknya aku tanyakan apa yang menjdi masalahku pada Umma, siapa tahu Umma Tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya.

" Em~ Umma, aku mau tamya sesuatu." Kataku lirih.

" Ne, Tanya apa Changi?"

" Ano, itu Umma. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku." Jawabku sambil menunduk dan meremas celemek yang tengah aku gunakan.

" Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Umma penasaran.

" Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kurang enak badan, Selalu mual dipagi hari, tidak nafsu untuk menyantap sesuatu, kepalaku sering pusing. Dan saat ingin makan sesuatu kenapa aku merasa apa yang aku inginkan harus selalu dituruti?" jawabku. Kulihat raut wajah Umma berubah. Awalnya Umma menampilkan raut wajah penasaran. Sekarang Umma shock. Sebenarnya aku kenapa?

" Sudah sejak kapan?" Umma bertanya sambil tersenyum misterius padaku. Aku bingung kenapa ekspresi wajah Umma selalu berubah-ubah.

" Em~ kalau tidak salah sudah sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, memangnya aku kenapa Umma?" jawabkku kurang yakin.

" Mu-Mungkin kau hamil changi, bagaimana kalau besok kita periksakan ke dokter?"

Jawaban Umma terang membuatku kaget. Aku hamil? Aku senang jika itu benar terjadi. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Aku tidak yakin ia akan percaya.

" Umma, jangan katakana kepada yang lainnya sebelum semuanya jelas ya, terlebih Kyuhyun." Pintaku sembari menahan tangisku.

" Baiklah, sebaiknya kau segera istirahat. Sisanya biar Umma yang selesaikan!"

" Ne, Gomawo Umma,"

_**-**__**청**__**다**__**빈**__**-**_

Apa kata dokter tadi? Aku hamil. Aku hamil 5 minggu. Oh~ Crap apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Sampai sekarangpun Kyuhyun belum percaya kalau orangtuaku itu memang orangtua kandungku. Apa yang harus aku katakana padanya nanti?

Bagaimanapun juga aku harus memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang Bayi ini. Ini anak kami, buah cinta kami. Kuharap ia mau menerima kehadiranmu aegya. Umma mencntaimu. Saranghae.

**Yesung P.O.V END**

_**-**__**청**__**다**__**빈**__**-**_

" Kyu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Yesung mengawali pembicaraan mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam kamar mereka.

" Ne, mau ngomomg apa, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

" A-A-AKu Ha-ha-hamil, Kyu," jawab Yesung takut-takut. Ia menunduk, takut untuk melihat reaksi sang suami.

" Hahaha, Hyung-hyung kau bercanda ya? Mana ada namja yang bisa hamil Hyung?" Kyuhyun tetap tidak mempercayai Yesung. Bahkan ia menganggap Yesung hanya bercanda.

" Aku serius Kyu, aku sedang hamil 5 minggu sekarang. Percayalah!"

" Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan percaya Hyung, didunia ini tidak ada namja yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan. Kalau mau berbohong pikirkanlah dulu."

" Aku tidak bohong, Kyu." Yesung menjawab sedikit berteriak. Berusaha membuat Kyuhyun percaya kepadanya. Dan mau menerima bayi mereka.

" Hyung, aku tidak percaya padamu. Kau berbohong padaku. Kau tahu Hyung, kenapa aku memilih untuk menikahi namja seperti mu? Karena aku tidak ingin punya anak. Anak kecil hanya membuatku repot. Seandainya aku mau punya anak, aku pasti akan menikahi yeogya-yeogja disekitaku."

DEG

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Yesung sakit hati. Bukan hanya masalah kepercayaan Kyuhyun pada kehamlannya. Sekarang Yesung sadar, bahwa KTuhyun tidak mencintainya. Sekarang Yesung tahu, Kyuhyun menikahinya karena tidak iginn dibebani oleh anak.

Bibir Yesung bergetar, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis. Ia kemudian bertanya kepada KYuhyun " Jadi, itu alasanmu menikahiku, Kyu?"

" Tentu Hyung, apalagi? Aku mencintaimu? Jangan harap!" kata Kyuhyun dingin.

Yesung sudah tidak kuat lagi ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju jalan raya, ia menyetop taxi dan pergi meninggalkan rumah yang ia tinggali selama kurang-lebih 3 tahun bersama suaminya. …

_**-**__**청**__**다**__**빈**__**-**_

**TBC**

_**-**__**청**__**다**__**빈**__**-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Leeteuk, Kangin, Thunder, Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin milik dirimereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka, Agency, dan Fans mereka.**

**Sedangkan Jung Da Bin saya,, #ketawanista maaf numpang eksis.**

**WARNING: KYUSUNG, KANGTEUK, YUNJAE, MINFOOD (?) OC = KIM JOO WOON & JUNG DA BIN, MPREG, BL, GAJE, ANEH, ABAL, THUNDER MBLAQ.**

"**KUMOHON TINGGALKAN JEJAK UNTUKKU"**

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Yesung sakit hati. Bukan hanya masalah kepercayaan Kyuhyun pada kehamilannya saja, tetapi juga dengan rasa cinta Kyuhyun kepadanya. Sekarang Yesung sadar, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya. Sekarang Yesung tahu, Kyuhyun menikahinya hanya karena tidak ingin dibebani oleh anak, bukan karena mencintainya.

Bibir Yesung bergetar, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis. Ia kemudian bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, " Jadi, itulah alasanmu menikahiku, Kyu?"

" Tentu Hyung, apalagi? Aku mencintaimu? Jangan harap!" kata Kyuhyun dingin.

Yesung sudah tidak kuat lagi ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju jalan raya, ia menyetop taxi dan pergi meninggalkan rumah yang ia tinggali selama kurang-lebih 3 tahun bersama suaminya itu.

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

" Hyung, kau kenapa kemari? Masih memakai piama lagi?" Tanya Joo woon saat melihat Yesung memasuki rumah kedua orangtuanya. Yesung tetap bungkam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Joo Woon yang khawatir pada keadaan Yesung akhirnya memapah Yesung dan mendudukkan kakaknya itu disofa ruang tamu.

" Hyung, jawab aku!" Joo Woon berusaha membujuk Yesung untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, Yesung menangis terisak semakin keras. Joo Woon bingung, ia lantas berteriak memanggil Umma dan Appanya. " APPA, UMMA, YESUNG HYUNG DATANG SAMBIL MENANGIS!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari lantai atas kediaman keluarga Kim Young Woon tersebut. Selang beberapa saat muncullah sosok Appa dan Umma yang mengenakan pakaian yang kurang pantas, acak-acakan, dan berantakan. Ditambah piama yang tidak dikancingkan secara sempurna.

" Changi, kamu kenapa nak?" Tanya sang Umma sembari berjalan mendekati putra sulungnya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping putranya yang tengah mengandung itu. Memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

Joo Woon dan Appanya hanya diam, mereka sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Semua anggota keluarga Kim tahu, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya kepada keajaiban Tuhan. Merekapun sudah menduga hal ini.

Karena Yesung tak kunjung membalas perkataan sang Umma, Joo Woon pun mengatakan hal yang berbau retoris. " Pasti 'dia' kan Hyung!"

Mendengar pernyataan retoris sang adik, Yesung semakin terisak. Sang Umma tetap setia memeluk dan mencoba menenangkannya. Beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya tangisan Yesung berhenti saat namja tadi tertidur karena kelelahan dipelukan sang Umma.

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

"Umma, Appa, Yesung Hyung masih tidur ya?" Joo Woon bertanya kepada kedua orangtuanya perihal keadaan sang kakak.

Orangtuanya juga hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala mereka menjawab pertanyaan Joo Woon tadi, mereka berduapun terlihat murung, dan ada sedikit gurat kekecewaan diwajah mereka. Joo Woon tahu, itu semua karena suami kakaknya, Cho Kyuhyun.

" Changi, pergilah kerumah Kyuhyun. Ambil barang-barang hyungmu. Jangan lupa DDangko brother dan KKoming. Lalu pergilah ke rumah Pengacara Jung, buatkan surat permohonan cerai, Arra!" Leeteuk menyuruh putra bungsunya melakukan beberapa hal, dengan nada sendunya. Joo Woon yakin, Ummanya pasti menangisi Hyungnya semalaman penuh, terlihat dari mata Ummanya yang sedikit bengkak.

" Arraseo Umma, Appa, Aku berangkat dulu." Balas Joo Woon kepada kedua orangtuanya. Ia melangkah cepat keluar dari rumahnya dan memasuki _porsche gemballa mirage gt black edition _miliknya yang telah terparkir rapi di halaman rumahnya. Ia sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi sebelumnya.

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

PLAK

Suara tamparan terdengar dirumah mewah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Joo Woon telah menampar kakak iparnya sesaat setelah ia memasuki rumah mewah itu. Kyuhyun Shock dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh adik iparnya itu. Ia hanya diam sembari memegangi pipinya yang barusan ditampar oleh Joo Woon.

" Aku kemari hanya ingin mengambil pakaian, dan peliharaan Hyungku." Dengan nada datarnya Joo Woon mengatakan tujuannya kerumah itu.

" Kalau kau hanya ingin mengambil pakaian dan peliharaan namja penipu itu, kenapa kau harus menamparku tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal sembari menatap Joo Woon dengan tatapan Iblis miliknya.

" Apa katamu? Kau bilang hyungku penipu? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Ternyata aku dan keluargaku salah menilaimu selama ini, Kyu." Ujar Joo Woon sarkastik, sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan iblis yang ia miliki.

" Dia, Hyungmu itu berbohong padaku kau tahu? Dia bilang dia hamil, mana ada namja yang bisa hamil bahkan melahirkan?" balas Kyuhyun sembari berteriak marah.

" Kau tahu, kau ini namja terbodoh Yang pernah ada didunia ini. Asal kau tahu saja ya, Yesung Hyung itu tidak pernah sekalipun berbohong padamu. Sekarang dia memang benar-benar sedang mengandung anak kalian!"

Kyuhyun diam, dia masih mencerna semua perkataan Joo Woon, sang adik ipar denagn wajah bingungnya.

Joo Woon melanjutkan perkataannya, " Dan asal kau tahu saja, Appa dan Umma kami yang selama ini kamu anggap sebagai orangtua angkat kami, adalah orangtua kandung kami. Teuki Umma yang mengandung dan melahirkan kami."

" ….."

" Dimana kamar Yesung hyung? Aku mau mengambil pakaiannya sekarang!"

" Dilantai dua, pintu pertama sebelah kanan. Pakaiannya ada dilemari paling besar pintu kedua." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Joo Woon tentang kehamilan suaminya, Yesung.

Joo Woon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang Kyuhyun katakana tadi. Ia mengambil apa yang dimiliki oleh hyungnya, termasuk Ddangko brother dan Kkoming.

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

" Jadi, aku harus membuatkan applikasi perceraian untuk Yesung oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa, begitu?" Tanya seorang yeogja yang bernama Jung Da Bin, pengacara keluarga Kim. Setelah Joo Woon menceritakan semuanya kepada yeogja tadi.

" Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin hyungku satu-satunya itu menderita kerena namja sialan itu,"

" Oppa, aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya." Ucap Dabin lemah.

" Wae?" Tanya Joo Woon heran.

" Yesung Oppa sedang hamil 5 minggu katamu, mereka tidak boleh bercerai sebelum bayi itu lahir. Itu sudah ditetapkan oleh Negara, dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dituntut oleh Negara jika tetap membuatkanmu applikasi tersbut." Jelas Dabin panjang lebar.

" Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?" Dabin menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Joo Woon. " Bahkan untuk sepupumu sendiri?" lanjut Joo Woon.

" Tidak bisa Oppa, tunggu saja sampai Yesung oppa melahirkan." Balas Dabin kesal. " Sudah, aku ada kencan dengan Sang Hyun. Dan nanti biar aku yang menjelaskan hal ini kepada Ahjuma. Pulang sana!" usir Dabin kepada Joo Woon yang tidak lain merupakan sepupunya sendiri.

" Dasar kau ini, kau mau berkunjung?" Tanya Joo Woon heran. Dabin mengangguk membenarkan. " Yun-ppa, Jae-mma, Changmin Hyung ikut?" lanjutnya penasaran.

" Tentu mereka ikut, bahkan Sang Hyun juga akan ikut,"

" Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan pada umma untuk memasak banyak makanan, Minnie hyung kan _Food Monster_," canda Joo Woon, dabin tertawa mendengar candaan sepupunya itu.

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

**TBC**

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

_**A/N: **_Yunjae, Changmin, Park Sang Hyun (MBLAQ) hanya numpang nama dulu. Mereka munculnya chap depan bareng sama Kyusung. Jung Da Bin itu nama Kore saya, dan biasa dipanggil _**Poppo**_, gegara pipi saya yang tembem #gagngaruh.

Di FF ini Jung Dabin dan Jung (Shim) Changmin adalah anak dari Yunjae. Dan sepupu dari keluarga Kim. Kangin itu kakak dari Jaejoong.

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

_**Makasih atas Reviewnya pada semua reader. Yang log in balesannya di Inbox akun FFn kalian… ^^**_

_**Balesan Review buat yang gag log in:**_

_**Cho Tika Hyun**__: gomawo chingu,, ^^ Kyu gag akan pernah jadi Uke jika ditanganku,, __**#ketawanista**__. Karena dimataku Kyu itu Absolut Seme. Review lagi ya Changi…_

_**Yeppawin**__: Gomawo chingu,, ^^, ini udah dilanjut. Reviw lagi ya chingu… ^^ __**#hug**_

_**Yesung Wife**__: Gomawo chingu,, ^^ ini udah diupdate, lha Kyu kan emang setan, __**#digampar**__. Mian kalau chap 1-nya banyak Typo, moga chap ini udah gag banyak lagi,, ^^_

_**Diitactorlove**__: Gomawo ya Chingu,,^^ karena Yesung wajahnya unyu-unyu gimana gitu makanya saya jadikan dia Uke. Ditambah nemu video tentang Kyusung, hiduplah otak fujoshi author yang sempat koma (?). berdoalah suoaya Kyuhyun gag nyakitin uri Yesung dan babynya lagi,, ^^_

_**Seo Shin Young**__: gomawo chingu,,^^ eh, gag boleh, Yesung itu milikku! __**#NarikYesung**__. Orang ke-3? Tentu saja ada __**#spoiler**__. Wo-wonnie? Wah, kau ahli nujum yah? Aku juga mikirnya ke Wonnie..^^ __**#spoiler**__._

_**Evil Prince**__: gomawo chingu,,^^ cup cup udah dong chingu, jangan nangis lagi, ntar Yesung nggambek gag mau Shooting (?) lagi gimana ficnya bisa lanjut? Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Uri Yesung dan Babynya dengan senang hati kog. Ini udah update kog chingu,,^^_

_**Cloud Cindy**__: Gomawo Cindy,,^^ kita sesame Clooud lho… __**#smirk**__ nah itu dia, karena sulit dapet tu pairing aku bikin sendiri, sekalian obat kalau kangen Yeppa.^^_

_**Chikhyumin:**__ Gomawo ya chingu,,^^ emang itu udah sifatnya si evil kan, suka cari gara-gara sama semua ukenya, xp. Kalau Yesung sama Umin jadinya apa? Yemin apa 2Sung?_

_**Kimlala:**__ annyeong..^^ salam kenal juga Lala…^^ aku juga suka sama pairing ini…^^ semoga ini gag terlalu lambat… gomawo ya chingu^^_

_**Melinda-Chan:**__ gomawo Mel, ^^ eh, jangan panggil –Sama dong.. panggil kak, dek, onn, saeng, atau apa gitu,,^^ iya banyak kog, ada juga orang Amerika bahkan anaknya sampai 4 orang… tapi lupa namanya..^^ moga ini gag lama ya Chingu^^ annyeong^^_

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

Kyuhyun: readernya mengerikan, buat apa coba nyiapin peti mati ma golok segala? Aku gag salah ini. Yesung-hyung juga gag ku apa-apain kog!

Yesung : Bohong!

Kyuhyun: Sstt! Jangan buka aib dong hyung. Hyung rela lihat aku dibunuh para reader?

Yesung : Bodo!

Kyuhyun: TT_TT

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

Author dan Reader Sweetdrop berjamaah, daripada ngurusin pasangan yang lagi kasmaran (?) mari silahkan mereview, supaya Kira tahu apa yang kurang memuaskan di chapter ini..^^

Dan Mian kalau chap ini gag pendek… m(_ _)m abisnya aku T.O….^^ chap depan diusahain lebih panjang dan lebih mendebarkan #ketawasetan.

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Leeteuk, Kangin, Thunder, Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin milik dirimereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka, Agency, dan Fans mereka.**

**Sedangkan Jung Da Bin saya,, #ketawanista maaf numpang eksis.**

**WARNING: KYUSUNG, KANGTEUK, YUNJAE, MINFOOD (?) OC = KIM JOO WOON & JUNG DA BIN, MPREG, BL, GAJE, ANEH, ABAL, THUNDER MBLAQ.**

"**KUMOHON TINGGALKAN JEJAK UNTUKKU"**

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

" Oppa, sopanlah sedikit!" perintah seorang yeogja yang memiliki surai dan iris coklat kepada seorang namja jangkung disebelahnya, yang tengah asyik dengan makanan-makannya. Yeogja tadi bernama Jung Dabin, sedangkan namja yang diperintah tadi merupakan kakak kandungnya, Jung Changmin.

" Aish, apaan sih? Ahjumma saja tidak melarang kog. Iya kan Ahjumma?." balas namja tadi cuek sembari melirik namja yang tadi ia panggil Ahjumma. Sang Ahjumma pun tersenyum menanggapi tingkah laku keponakannya itu.

" Aish, Appa, Umma lihat anak laki-laki kalian itu." rajuk Dabin kepada Appa dan Ummanya, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Umma dan Appanya hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan apa yang putra sulungnya itu lakukan. Membuat Dabin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Dabin, changi." Panggil Leeteuk.

" Ne, Ahjumma,"

" Bagaimana dengan surat permohonannya?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada penasaran yang terselip dalam setiap katanya.

Belum sempat Dabin menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, Yesung sudah memotongnya, " Surat Permohonan apa yang kalian maksudkan?"

" Begini Umma, Oppa. Saat ini surat permohonan itu tidak dapat aku buatkan. Kenapa? Karena sekarang Yesung oppa sedang mengandung. Menurut kode etik kenegaraan itu dilarang. Jadi perceraiannya ditunda hingga bayi itu lahir." Terang Dabin panjang lebar.

" Perceraianku?" Tanya Yesung heran dan lirih. Semua orang diam kecuali Key, tunangan Changmin. Ia mengangguk kepada Yesung sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Yesung tadi. Yesung hanya menghela nafas melihatnya.

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Aku masih belum percaya dengan semua ini, walaupun semua bukti sudah menunjukkan kalau apa yang Yesung hyung katakana kemarin adalah benar. Aku masih belum bisa percaya kepadanya. Walaupun ada ini, surat dari dokter yang menyatakan hal serupa.

Aku tahu aku salah. Selama ini aku hanya memikirkan hal-hal yang rasional saja, aku melupakan fakta bahwa ada beberapa hal irrasional yang bisa terjadi dikehidupan manusia. Sama seperti Yesung hyung dan Teuki-Umma, mereka mempunyai rahim didalam tubuh mereka.

Ah~ aku bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Memintanya kembali? Ya itu sudah jelas tapi bagaimana aku memintanya kembali? Sementara perkataankuselama ini telah melukainya, ditambah perkataanku semalam jelas-jelas sangat melukai hatinya yang sedang rapuh dan sensitif itu, bahkan ia menangis karenaku.

Aku juga tidak yakin kalau Appa, Umma, Joo Woon, dan keluarga Jung akan membantuku. Mereka pasti benci padaku sekarang. Huft,, aku rindu padamu hyung, baby.

Baby maafkan Appa ya, Appa janji Appa akan meminta Umma kembali lagi, dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama, aku harus mencari cara supaya bisa mengembalikan Yesung Hyung kepelukanku, tidak akan aku biarkan ia dan bayi kami menderita lagi.

Kyuhyun P.O.V END

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

Yesung P.O.V

Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi semuanya. Bagiku, bagi Baby, dan bagi Kyuhyun.

Sekali saja Tuhan, biarkan Kyuhyun sadar akan keberadaan kami. Jika ia melewatkan kesempatan yang telah ada aku tidak akan pernah berharap terlalu muluk lagi, cukup sudah. Aku akan bertahan hingga babby ini lahir, jika Kyuhyun tidak memintaku kembali aku akan benar-benar menceraikannya.

Walaupun aku harus merawat babby ini sendirian, aku yakin aku sanggup. Walau bagaimanapun juga aku ini adalah namja yang kuat. Yesung semangat, kau pasti bisa. Hwaiting.

" Poppo, Changmin, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanyaku kepada kedua sepupu, sontak semuanya terdiam dan memandangi keduanya,

" Aku akan menikahi key secepatnya Hyung, aku tak ingin ada yang merebutnya dariku," jawab Changmin sambil memeluk Key, kulihat key merona karena jawaban dan perlakuan Changmin kepadanya.

Kualihkan pandanganku kepada satu-satunya adik perempuanku, " Tanyakan pada Sanghyun, jangan padaku." Balasnya cemberut. Sungguh lucu adikku ini, dia seorang pengacara tapi kelakuannya masih seperti anak-anak.

" Lalu, Sanghyun kapan kau akan melamar Poppo-ku ini?" tayaku langsung pada namja chingu adikku itu, dan Poppo merupakan panggilan kesayangan dariku untuk Dabin.

Kulihat Sanghyun salah tingkah, sepertinya ia malu, " Itu kejutan Hyung, Hyung akan tahu jika sudah waktunya," akupun tertawa menanggapi jawaban Sanghyun itu, dasar anak itu, mereka semua sama saja.

" Oh iya min, tepatnya kapan kamu mau melamar Key?" tanyaku yang masih saja penasaran.

" Minggu depan Hyung, Hyung harus ikut lho, kalau nggak ikut awas kau Hyung," jawab Changmin sambil mengancamku, dasar anak itu, tanpa disuruhpun aku akan ikut, mana mungkin aku melewatkan acara keluarga.

" Tempatnya Min?, aku nggak mau kalau tempatnya direstoran keluarga Shin, seperti saat kalian bertunangan dulu." Lanjutku sambil memutar kedua bola mataku. Sebenarnya restoran keluarga Shin sangat indah, hanya saja tempat itu penuh dengan kenanganku dan Kyuhyun.

" Tenang saja, Tempatnya sangat istimewa kog." Balas Changmin sambil tersenyum dan mulai memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya lagi.

Yesung P.O.V END

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

Seminggu setelah perpisahan Yesung dan Kyuhyun, Yesung masih berharap Kyuhyun akan dating dan menemuinya. Namun hingga sekarang tidak ada kabar berita dari namja yang merupakan suaminya itu.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat Yesung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Saat ini mereka semua tengah mengadakan acara lamaran pernikahan seorang Kim key Bum oleh Jung Changmin. Lebih tepatnya rapat keluarga untuk menentukan, harai, tanggal, tempat dan berbagai macam perlengkapan pernikahan mereka.

"Mau keluar Min, aku bosan." Keluh Yesung. Mungkin terpengaruh Moodswingnya.

"Baiklah Hyung, tapi hati-hati dan jangan jauh-jauh, arra?" Changminpun mengijinkan Hyung kesayangannya itu untuk jalan-jalan sebentar.

"Arraso, Changminie," goda Yesung kepada Chamgmin. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan yang sengaja dipesan untuk pesta keluarga itu.

Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya Yesung tiba di taman samping Hotel tadi, taman yang indah. Lampu-lampu taman berwarna warni menyambut kedatangan namja yang tengah mengandung 6 minggu itu. Yesung berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang berjarak beberapa langkah didepannya.

Sesampainya ia dibangku kosong itu, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia mengelus perutnya lembut sembari membayangkan seandainya tangan Kyuhyun yang membelai perutnnya. " Yesung Hyung?" Yesung tersentak saat sebuat tangan menepuk pundaknya, dan suara berat seorang namja menyebut namanya.

Yesung menoleh kebelakang, ia tersentak saat melihat seorang namja tampan nan gagah tengah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum. " SIWONIE!" teriak Yesung heboh saat mengetahui namja yang memanggilnya merupakan kenalannya.

Bukan hanya sekedar kenalannya, melainkan mantan kekasihnya saat ia masih menempuh pendidikannya di SMU. Sebelum ia mengenal Kyuhyun tentunya. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sungie?" Tanya Siwon setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Yesung.

"ada rapat keluarga besar Jung- Kim- Kim- Park, dan aku sedang ingin menyendiri. Kau sendiri sedang apa ditempat seperti ini?" Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, dan menanyainya balik dengan antusias.

"ini hotel Appaku, apa kau lupa Sungie?" balas Siwon sembari tersenyum kearah Yesung. Sungie merupakan nama panggilan kesayangan yang diberikan Siwon kepada Yesung saat mereka masih berhubungan dulu.

" Oh iya, haha, mian." Jawab Yesung sembari tertawa hambar.

"Tak apa Sungie, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kau sendiri terlihat baik-baik saja, Woonie." Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Siwon sambil tersenyum manis. Siwoonie dan Woonie merupan nama yang diberikan Yesung kepada Siwon.

"Sungie, kau agak gemukan ya?" Tanya siwon setelah memerhatikan Yesung dari ujung Kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Benarkah? Haha, sepertinya aku banyak makan." Balas Yesung. Siwon melihat gurat kesedihan diwajah Namja yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Siwon memeluk Yesung, memberikan dada bidangnya untuk tempat menangis Yesung.

Yesung langsung menangis didalam dekapan mantan kekasihnya itu, Siwon mengelus-elus punggung Yesung memberinya dukungan dan perhatian kecil. Siwon merasakan dadanya basah oleh air mata namja yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Sungie, ada apa? Ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu!" perkataan Siwon rupanya membuat Yesung merasa kalau Siwon adalah orang yang cocok untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Iapun menceritakan masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Raut wajah Siwon sontak mengeras. Ia tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa Cho Kyuhyun menolak anugerah dari Tuhan untuk kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Yesung. Kalau ia yang berada diposisi Kyuhyun, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia, mungkin ia akan langsung berteriak seperti orang gila memberitahukann keadaan istrinya yang tengah hamil, sambil berlari mengelilingi komplek perumahan mereka.

Yesung merasa lega setelah seluruh unek-uneknya ia ceritakan kepada Choi Siwon. Ia sudah sedikit tenang. Namun perasaannya mulai goyah dan bimbang manakala Siwon mengatakan, " Aku akan menjadi Appa Sosiologisnya, Sungie. Setidaknya ia akan punya sosok Appa, walaupun bukan Appa kandungnya"

Yah, setidaknya ia tahu harus mengadu pada siapa nantinya. Ia bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Siwon setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu, dan berhubungan.

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

Tak terasa waktu telah mennjukkan pukul 21.00 waktu setempat. Joo Woon menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah ngobrol bersama namja asing.

" Hyung, kau disini rupanya! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!" kata Joo Woon kesal kepada Yesung. Yesung hanya nyengir mendengar gerutuan adik laki-lakinya itu. "Ayo pulang hyung, Appa dan Umma sudah menunggumu." lanjutnya.

" Kajja kita pulang," jawab Yesung. "Woonie, aku pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan mainlah kerumah! Appa dan Umma pasti sangat senang." Yesung menatap Siwon dan memegang tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

" Ne, aku akan mampir, tenang saja Sungie." Balas Siwon sambil tersenyum kepada Yesung.

" Sungie,,? Woonie,,? Siwon Hyung kah?" Tanya Joo Woong dengan tatapan mata tak percaya, masih memandangi namja didepan kakaknya dengan raut wajah aneh yang tidak dapat dijabarkan dengan kata-kata manusia.

" Iya Joo Woonie, wae? Kau heran melihatku?" jawab Siwon sambil menahan tawanya, dikarenakan ekspresi Joo Woon yang kelewat aneh itu.

" Kau tambah keren Hyung, itu saja kog. Mian aku tidak mengenalimu tadi, " Balas Joo Woon sambil tertawa.

" Hahaha, kau biasa saja. Kau juga tambah matang sepertinya. Dan tidak masalah, apa aku terlalu tampan hingga kau tak mengenaliku?" Balas Siwon sambil tersenyum. Matang yang dimaksud adlah kadar keseriusan Joo woon dalam hal bekerja, bukan hal-hal yang berbau Yadong.

" Gomawo hyung, iya hyung memang tambah tampan. kami pulang dulu ya. Dan jangan lupa mainlah kerumah." Joo woon mewanti-wanti Siwon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan Siwon dengan jari tangnnya. Sungguh tidak sopan anak itu.

" Ne. hati-hati ya." Balas Siwon sembari melambai kearah kakak beradik Kim yang tengah berjalan meninggalkannya ditaman itu seorang diri.

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

SIWON P.O.V

Akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu, Yesungie. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Tahukah kamu, Hyung, aku masih mencintaimu hingga saat ini. Tahukah kamu saat kamu bercerita tentang kehamilanmu dan reaksi suamimu aku benar-benar syok, Hyung.

Tak kusangka kamu sudah menikah, bahkan saat ini kau sedang mengandung anak dari suamimmu. Kalau dia membuangmu, akau akan dengan senang hati menjagamu dan bayimu. Walau itu bukan milikku, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi Appa sosialnya.

Aku berharap namja itu gag mau menerima keadaanmu Hyung, jadi aku bisa mengambilmu kembali dan mengunci rasa cintamu hanya untukku. Membuatmu hanya memandangku dan anak kita nanti.

Mungkin terdengar gila tapi itulah harapanku. Aku mencintaimu dari dulu hingga sekarang. Dulu jalan cintaku adalah "Mencintaimu dalam diam, membiarkanmu bahagia bersamanya." Namun sekarang aku tidak mau mengalah lagi.

Kuharap kau mau kembali padaku suatu saat nanti. Dan jika kau kembali kepelukannya aku akan kembali ke jalan cintaku terdahulu, walaupun sulit tapi aku mendapatkanmu dan bayimu.

" Hyung, Appa mencarimu!" panggil dongsaengku Choi Minho, membuatku kembali kedunia nyata. Kamipun pergi meninggalkan taman dan masuk kedalam hotel.

SIWON P.O.V end

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bel rumah yang berada di kediaman Kim Young Woon berbunyi, namun tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuk sang pelaku pemencet bel tersebut.

" Permisi nak, apa anda mencari keluarga Kim?" Tanya seorang Ahjumma dari samping rumah itu.

Sang pemuda yang merasa dipanggil pun menolehkan wajahnya, dan kemudian menjawab, " Ne, Ahjumma. Mereka kemana?"

" Entahlah nak, rumah ini kosong sejak tadi pagi." Jawab sang Ahjumma tetangga tadi, menanggapi pertanyaan sang namja pemencet bel.

" Gomawo ahjumma, permisi kalau begitu." Balas pemuda tersebut sambil menghela nafas panjang, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman itu.

Beberapa menit berselang, datanglah pemilik rumah itu. Ke-empat orang yang baru saja turun dari dalam mobilnya pun menyapa Ahjumma tetangga mereka secara serempak. " Annyeong."

" Tuan Kim, tadi ada seorang pemuda yang dating mencari kalian." Balas sang ahjumma. Seluruh anggota keluarga Kim tersentak. Yesung angkat bicara.

" Siapa, Ahjumma?"

" Mianhae, Ahjumma tidak menanyakan namanya. Yang jelas namja tadi tampan, tinggi, rambutnya coklat." Terang ahjumma kepada keluarga kim.

Yesung terbelalak dan bergumam, "Kyu…."

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

**TBC**

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

**Sebenarnya mau dipanjangin lagi, namun hasilnya tambah ancur. So saya stop disini saja.**

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

**Balasan Review: **

**Diitactorlove:** seyesung, Yeye itu emang unyu + tampan ^^. Kyu menyesal? Mana bisa evil macam Kyu menyesal. **#dicekeksparkyu**. Kayaknya sih, Yeye berencana ganti Seme, ditunggu aja ya.

**Seo Shin Young**: wonnie chap ini munculnya chagi, ^^. Iya yang bener chagi, aku juga baru nyadar. Soalnya selama ini yang ngetik adekku sih, **#tanganlagisakit**. Changmin sama seseorang kog. Joo Woon itu terlalu baik, makanya Cuma sekali namparnya. Gag papa kog, pan endingnya gag kebongkar. ^^

**ArtYeKyu:** :* aku juga suka sama couple ini, aku gag suka sifat Yeye yang babo, terus karena Yeye hamil makanya jadi lemah lembut gitu. Kyu pan emang Babo **#dicekekKyu**. Yang ngetik lagi males, makanya pendek **#lirikadek**. Diusahakan deh ^^

**Nae Babykyu:** iya, Kyu emang jahat, padahal Sungie itu gag pernah bohong, eto, itu tergantung mood sih, ^^

**Anisha Melodia:** halo juga ~. Gag papa kog, chap ini RnR lagi ya ^^. Iya, Yeye itu manis banget. Ini udah dilanjut. Oke, akan kubuat Kyu menderita lahir dan batin **#mungkin**. Lha itu pan bawaan bayi… **#ngeles**

**Kyura**: iya^^, udah lama sebenarnya, tapi jarang yang bikin ficnya. Tentu aja Kyu itu seme Forever jika ditanganku #**tossamaKyu**. Iya **#tendangKyu**. Anyeong.

**Cloudycindy**: gag papa kog, kadang FFn emang kayak gitu, ini e-mailku juga udah ganti, tapi di info masih yang lama =.=". eh? Yeye yang menderita? Gag Kyu? O.o. otte, ini udah lanjut. Cheon.

**Kimmau:** otte, ini udah lanjut ^^. Aku yang bikib aja kesel, hehe **#plak #lirikKyu**. Hiks.. iya. Otte ^^.

Ryu_: /Kira: adek, itu salah ketik! __**#nunjukword**__ / adek: mian, un. /_ janggal ya? Soalnya aku menghargai yeye yang cowok. Tapi ada kalanya yeye dipanggil istri. Gomawo Ryu, ^^

**Choi ha rin**: eh~ agak susah deh kayaknya, Yeye pan banyak yang jagain. Kyu menyesal dan orang ketiga tentunya ada. ^^

**Kim lala:** anyeong lala, boleh ya, soalnya Kira sama adek lagi sibuk. Harus itu. Sekarang gag, tapi ntar kalau baby dah lahir ya nggak taw **#plak**. Gag boleh **#pelukYeye**. Otte. Panjang apa pendek gag masalah. Yang penting review.

**Yuran**: eh~pertama? Kalau gag salah ada di fandom ini Yeye jadi Ukenya Siwon, tapi lupa punnya siapa n ratenya M. yeye emang cute **#pelukYeye** ^^. Kyu emang tega **#bantingPspKyu**.

**Inniko06**: review sangat diharuskan ^^. Gomawo ya. Ini udah lanjut.

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

**A/N:** gomawo buat semua yang udah baca dan review.

Kalau ada kesaan adegan maupun alur Kira mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan jika memang demikian harap diberitahukan. Soalnya Kira dan adik Kira suka baca fic, sapa tau nyempil secara gag terduga,

_**-**__**청**____**다**____**빈**__**-**_

Review please ^^


End file.
